Discarded Paper
Discarded Paper is a note White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Remake). It details the story about Seong-ah's inner mind. It is exclusive to the remake version and It can be acquired When you play the Wang real (Hell) mode. Location It is found in the Wastebasket at the Home Economics Classroom on the first floor of Main Building, Section 1 of Yeondu High School. (Need to Home Economics Classroom Key). Transcript 2015 English= Discarded Paper Hey, Na-young. I'm always used to have someone wait for me, so this is my first time waiting for someone. I never knew just waiting for someone could be this hard. I keep thinking of all the times you've waited for me. It must have been so boring! I know I'm difficult to be friends with, so I'm so, so, so, grateful to have a friend like you. Do you remember when we first met? I think it was during a field trip when we were in eighth grade. As usual, I was out of my breath and straggling behind. Then I realized, there was no one around. I thought I was abandoned! I started bawling like a baby. I was so scared. That's when you came and held out your hand with a huge smile on your face. I'll never forget that smile. But you know, I feel like it's not the same between us as it used to be. You don't come to visit me during our breaks, you eat with your own friends during lunch, and when school's over you rush out, saying you have some after-school thing... We are in a new grade, and I know you want to make new friends, too. But I can't help but feeling like you're abandoning me. I just feel so frustrated... I think that's why I lashed out at you the other day. Of course I know, it was nothing I should've been upset about. But every time I see you hanging out with other kids I feel a stab of jealousy. You understand, right? Wow, I think it's past 9 o'clock now. I just heard the bell. Strange, I'm not really afraid to be alone at this hour. Actually, I'm afraid that you won't come and meet me. When I asked you to talk to me earlier, you said you were tired and that you wanted to go straight home. You weren't being serious, were you? You did hear me when I said I was going to wait for you until you got here, right? You heard me, didn't you? I still remember when you said you'd always be by my side no matter what. I have a lot to say to you when you get here I want to say that I'm sorry, that I'm always thankful to have you as a friend, and I want to clear things up between us. So hurry up and get here Na-young! Oh, I just heard footsteps. That's you, right? You're finally here! But wait... Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden? |-|Korean= 버려진 종이 나영아. 난 지금 학교에서 네가 오기만을 기다리고 있어. 항상 누군가 나를 기다려주는 것에만 익숙했지, 내가 누군가를 기다리는 것은 처음이야. 그런데 막연히 기다린다는 게 이렇게 힘든 일인지 몰랐어. 언제나 한 발 앞에서 나를 기다려 줬던 너는 얼마나 힘들었니..? 난 아직도 너와 처음 만났던 날을 기억해. 아마 중학교 1학년 소풍날이었을 거야. 난 그날도 숨이 차서 아이들을 따라가지 못하고 뒤쳐져 있었지. 주위를 둘러보니 주변엔 아무도 없었고, 나 혼자 남겨졌다는 생각에 그만 울음이 터지고 말았어.. 그런데 그때, 네가 다가와서 환하게 웃으며 나에게 손을 내미었어. 난 그 날의 네 웃음을 영원히 잊을 수 없을 거야. 그런데 나영아, 요즘 들어 우리 사이가 예전과 좀 달라진 것 같아. 이? 쉬는 시간이 되도 우리 반에 놀러오지 않고, 점심시간이면 너희 반 친구들이랑 밥을 먹고, 학교가 끝나도 방과 후 활동이 있다며 먼저 가버리고... 새 학년도 시작되었고 새로운 친구들과 만나게 되어서 그럴 수도 있다는 건 알지만, 그래도 서운한 마음이 점점 커지는 것 같아. 가슴이 먹먹해... 그래서 얼마 전에 너한테 그렇게 신경질을 부렸나 봐. 물론 나도 알아. 내가 그렇게 신경질부리고 난리를 피울 일이 아니라는 거. 하지만 나 아닌 다른 아이들이랑 어울리고 있는 네 모습을 볼 때 마다 가슴이 찢어지는 것 같아.. 날.. 이해해 줄 수.. 있지? 벌써 9시가 넘었나봐. 방금 괘종시계가 울렸어. 이렇게 늦은 시간이 혼자 있어도 무서운 것을 모르겠어. 정말 네가 안오는 건 아닐까, 오히려 난 그게 더 무서워. 아까 내가 얘기 좀 하자고 했을 때, 오늘은 피곤해서 집에 갈 거라고 했던 말, 진심은 아니었지? 네가 올 때 까지 기다릴 거라고 한 말.. 들었지? 그렇지, 나영아? 너만은 항상 내 곁에 있어주겠다고 했던 말, 난 아직도 기억하고 있어. 네가 오면 해 주고 싶은 얘기가 많아. 미안하다는 말도 하고 싶고, 고맙다는 말도 하고 싶고, 그 간에 쌓인 오해도 풀고 싶어. 그러니까 나영아, 빨리 와.. 지금 발걸음 소리, 나영이 너 맞지? 드디어 와 준 거구나! 그런데.. 갑자기 왜 이렇게 더운 거 같지..? |-|Français= Papier jeté Salut Na-Young. J'ai toujours l'habitude que quelqu'un m'attende, c'est la première fois que j'attends quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais su que le simple fait d'attendre quelqu'un pourrait être aussi difficile. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toutes les fois où tu m'as attendue. Cela a dû être tellement ennuyant ! Je sais je ne suis pas une amie facile et je suis tellement, tellement, tellement reconnaissante d'avoir une amie comme toi. Tu te rappelles de notre rencontre ? Je pense que c'était pendant une excursion quand nous étions en quatrième. Comme d'habitude j'étais essouflée et je traînais derrière. Soudain j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait plus personne. J'ai cru que j'avais été abandonnée ! J'ai commencé à pleurer comme un bébé. J'étais si effrayée. C'est là où tu es arrivée et tu m'as tendu ta main avec un grand sourire. Je n'oublierais jamais ce sourire. Mais tu sais, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus la même chose entre nous. Tu ne viens pas me voir pendant les pauses, tu manges avec tes amies pendant les déjeuners, et quand l'école finit, tu te précipites de partir, en disant que tu as des choses à faire... On est dans une nouvelle classe et je sais que tu veux te faire de nouvelles amies aussi. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que tu m'abandonnes. Je me sens si frustrée. Je pense que c'est pour cela que je t'ai crié dessus l'autre jour. Bien sûr, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû être bouleversée. Mais chaque fois que je te vois avec d'autres personnes, je suis jalouse. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Wow, je crois qu'il est 21h30 maintenant. Je viens d'entendre la sonnerie. C'est étrange, je n'ai pas peur d'être seule à cette heure-ci. J'ai surtout peur que tu ne viennes pas me voir. Quand je t'ai demandé de me parler, tu disais que tu étais fatiguée et que tu voulais rentrer directement. Tu n'étais pas sérieuse hein ? Tu m'as entendu quand je t'ai dit que j'allais attendre jusqu'à que tu viennes hein ? Tu m'as entendu n'est-ce pas ? Je me rappelles encore quand tu disais que tu serais à mes côtés quoiqu'il arrive. J'ai beaucoup de chose à te raconter et je veux te dire que je suis désolée, que je suis toujours reconnaissante de t'avoir comme amie et j'aimerai clarifier les choses entre nous. Alors dépêches-toi de venir Na-Young ! Oh, je viens d'entendre des pas. C'est toi n'est-ce pas? Tu es finalement là ! Mais attends... Pourquoi il fait si chaud tout d'un coup ? Further Notes Gallery Wastebasket_at_the_Home_Economics_Classroom.png|If you enter the Classroom, The woman is standing near a Wastebasket. I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents